Bibliophile
by camths
Summary: eh isto.


O que de fato nos faz escolher determinados caminhos? O que nos faz seguir neles? E por que, estupidamente, insistimos em persistir?

Me peguei parada, pensando, enquanto descansava todo meu peso sobre um poste, desses gelados, e minha mão remexia um copo de café amargo e já frio. Tenho a estranha mania de analisar tudo, a moça que cuidava de minha casa dizia que meu maior dom era fazer analogias. E nesse momento eu fazia analogias com o café. Naquele café eu via todas as opiniões, de todo tipo de gente, sobre a minha vida. E mesmo sendo tão ruins e frias, as pessoas e as opiniões, eu as engolia mesmo assim.

Não sei fazer recorte.

Faz pouco tempo que me mudei para New York e as coisas aqui acontecem em um piscar de olhos. Não há tempo para selecionar as coisas das quais guardamos e descartamos. A gente acumula tudo. E nessa minha mudança, cheia de bagunças e confusões, o que mais me bagunçou foram as opiniões. Eu gosto de estar aqui, de trabalhar, de cursar e me especializar no que sempre quis. Mas sempre me surgia dúvidas e comecei a reparar que não eram dúvidas minhas, eram dúvidas que pessoas cheia de opiniões depositavam em mim. Mas eu tinha certeza do que me fazia seguir entre frio, inverno, New York, correria e bagunça. Era a vontade de crescer. O que me fez escolher crescer? A leitura e meu amor por ela. Pela leitura. Mas eu também guardava amor pela mulher que me fez ver a leitura com outros olhos. E assim que pensei nela saí de minhas analogias malucas e corri, com as pernas rígidas de tão congeladas, para o outro lado da rua onde meu querido trabalho me esperava. E ela também. A leitura e a mulher. Eu não sou de me atrasar mas sempre que ela está lá eu tenho esse lado não-me-dou-bem-com-relógios. O que é muito louco, eu me dou bem com relógios mas ela fazia com que eu não me desse bem com nada. Eu não era boa em nada perto dela, nem com coisas simples. A mulher parece saber de tudo e mesmo com idade um pouco acima da dela me sentia uma estudantezinha de Biblioteconomia que mal sabe da vida. Eu estava no meu mestradozinho. O que parecia bem pequeno, já que ela é dona disso tudo e em sua atual idade, eu estava curtindo as férias da faculdade. Me sentei em minha mesa e ela já estava lá em seus saltos, com um vestido que lhe deixava mais elegante que o comum e seus cabelos tinham cachos lindos que pareciam ser perfeitamente moldados. Assim que me viu acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. Todos os dias eram assim: ela me via, acenava, sorria. E eu não me acostumava nunca com tanta gentileza e beleza e inteligência e…

"Está atrasada, senhorita".

"Oh, sim. Estou". — Lhe retribui o sorriso de antes.

"Me deve um café. Ou dois. Ou a quantidade de minutos que se atrasou".

"Foram cinco".

"Então, cinco". — Ela me sorriu e saiu caminhando como se aquele sorriso não me devesse nada também.

Ela estava ainda mais linda de perto. E me pegou toda desajeitada retirando os cachecóis que me sufocavam enquanto arrumava toda a zona em minha mesa. Realmente me sentia um nada perto dela.

Robyn. Era assim que a chamávamos. Soa imponente, as vezes parece que estou esbravejando ao chamá-la. Naquele dia a chamei muitas vezes, pois, estar em um cargo importante lhe exige muito e eu tenho muito a aprender com alguém que tem muito a me ensinar. Mas, eu gostaria de chamá-la mesmo para alguns cafés, porém a neve que cobria as ruas impedia qualquer um de colocar a pontinha dos pés para fora. E mesmo agora, que é a hora que mais me dou bem com relógios, não posso ir para minha casa pois o inverno me impede. Na impossibilidade de aproveitar o frio em minha casa, resolvi colocar alguns livros em ordem. Confesso que sinto falta de estagiar e estar diretamente ligada com eles. Ouvi alguns barulhos estridentes do atrito de um salto com o assoalho da biblioteca que já está um pouco gasto, é verdade. Me virei para checar quem se aproximava e dei de cara com ela, com seus óculos que a deixavam séria. E muito bonita, por sinal.

"Estamos de castigo aqui hoje".

"Parece que sim". — A respondi e imediatamente deixei os livros de lado para observá-la.

"Gosta deles, não é?"

"Dos livros?" — _Óbvio, do que mais seria. Não-me-dando-bem-com-nada._

"Sim". Respondeu enquanto retirava seus óculos.

"Eu gosto muito deles. Me fizeram alguém melhor".

"Coincidência. Eles me fizeram alguém melhor também".

"Livros tem esse poder". — Ela assentiu e permaneceu em silêncio. "Poderíamos tomar aqueles cafés, já que estamos presas aqui".

"É uma boa ideia. Embora você continuará devendo os cafés. Café da biblioteca não conta como me pagar um café". — Ela riu e caminhou para algum lugar, e eu a acompanhei com o rosto mais corado do que a capa do último livro que empilhei.

Caminhamos em silêncio e Robyn nos levou para a sala dela. Era grande, o teto sustentava um lustre lindo, digno de uma sala de presidência. Havia alguns livros em uma mesa espaçosa, um sofá de canto e logo ao lado uma sacada com uma vista adorável para a cidade. Ela entrou em uma porta e eu congelei. Eu estava na sala dela, com ela prestes a tomar um cafézinho comigo e eu nem tinha ensaiado falas formais, nem escolhido um livro para falar caso ela me perguntasse. Desastre.

"Olha, lhe trouxe café e um chá para mim".

"Obrigada, Robyn".

"Oh, por favor, acabou o seu horário de trabalho. Nada de Robyn".

"E como devo chamá-la?" — Encolhi os ombros, tamanha era a vergonha e nervosismo.

"Rihanna, pode me chamar assim. Dessa forma não soa como um sermão".

Não consegui conter o riso.

"Sei que já te fiz essa pergunta, mas, esquecendo todas essas balelas que se diz em uma entrevista de emprego, o que lhe trouxe aqui?"

"Bom, inicialmente eu sempre quis trabalhar em New York. É uma cidade grande, sabia que teria chances por aqui. Mas, especialmente à essa biblioteca? Eu não sei. Talvez o ar de antiguidade que ela tem".

"Está dizendo que minha biblioteca é velha?"

"Não! Eu quis dizer que coisas com ar de antiguidade me fascinam".

"Volto a perguntar". — Bebericou sua xícara de chá e caminhou até o sofá.

"Não é isso…"

"Estou brincando". — Riu. "Sente-se".

Ela deu um pulinho absurdamente ridículo, porém lindo, para dar espaço em um sofá gigantesco e colocou a mão sobre o estofado, me indicando onde ir.

Ao me sentar não pude deixar de agradecer a benção que era ter essa vista diante de meus olhos. Me referia a da sacada. Mas a da mulher também cabe o agradecimento.

Olhava embasbacada para a cidade e me perguntava como as pessoas não tinham a oportunidade diária de observá-la desse ponto.

"Gosta do que vê?"

"Absolutamente".

"É realmente lindo. Se a neve não fosse capaz de nos engolir, eu abriria para você ver de perto".

"Maldita neve". — Ou bendita. Graças a ela eu estava ali.

"Terá outras oportunidades".

Eu sorri com a ideia de poder estar por aqui mais vezes, esse lugar foi feito para mim, definitivamente.

"Eu gosto de você".

"Oi?"

"Eu gosto de você. Quero dizer, você é nova, uma ótima profissional e comprometida. É raro encontrar isso hoje em dia".

"Ah, sim. Obrigada, eu venho me empenhando". Novamente ela assentiu e eu sabia que ali o silêncio se estabeleceria e logo me apressei.

"Percebi o sotaque. É lindo, de onde vem?"

"Caribe".

"Mudou-se para cá para manter a biblioteca? Li que era de seus pais".

"Na verdade, vim para exercer minha verdadeira profissão. Mas ao chegar aqui e perceber que cada detalhe disto aqui tem um pedacinho dos meus pais, percebi que aqui era meu lugar. E me apaixonei, perdidamente, pela literatura e seu universo".

"Verdadeira profissão?" — Indaguei.

"Sim, sou formada em Direito".

"Isso explica como você tem jeito para os detalhes jurídicos daqui. E sua elegância também".

"Sim. Eu amo o que faço justamente por conseguir conciliar as coisas que me agradam. É um único lugar, onde é tudo conectado e honestamente, sou apaixonada pelo meu mundo. Vou chamá-lo de Meu Mundo".

"É um ótimo nome". — Ela sorriu e continuou a falar.

É magnífico o jeito que ela tem com as palavras, tudo em seu devido lugar. Seu sotaque e sua voz ríspida se encaixam e me fazem pensar em como alguém consegue ser o perfeito-estado-de-bem. Perfeito estado de bem é algo que inventei, significa se encontrar e estar bem em todas as áreas da vida e isso é algo que poucos conseguem. Tenho essa mania também, de inventar coisas e verbos que só existem no Meu Mundo, a moça lá de casa que dizia também.

E tudo contribuía para que ela estivesse em perfeito estado de bem, pelo menos naquele momento. Seus olhos brilhavam com cada palavra que pronunciava, ela sorria durante uma pausa e outra. Não tinha sol, mas sua pele brilha e o tom mostarda de seu vestido parece casar-se com ela. Tudo no lugar, até o ambiente contribuía para a beleza e perfeição dessa mulher. Ela foi feita para ser contemplada. E quando acabou de falar, eu senti que poderia descobrir um pouco mais sobre ela. E era tudo o que eu queria.

"Qual carreira você gostaria de seguir em Direito".

"Hmm. São muitas, mas talvez algo que envolva algemar pessoas". — Eu sorri e ela permaneceu séria, me encarando, com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

"Me desculpe, longe de mim desdenhar de seus sonhos".

"Tudo bem".

Algemar pessoas...

Ela continuou a me encarar e ali eu consegui, pela primeira vez, olhar dentro dos seus olhos. E são lindos. Tem uma mistura de cores que só de pertinho dá pra distinguir uma da outra. E eu estava ali, tão perto dela que me dava medo. Admirá-la de longe parecia tão mais fácil.

E realmente era. Ela não é imponente, mas sua inteligência e sua postura faz com que você tenha medo de olhá-la nos olhos. Parece um pecado. E nesse momento eu estava pecando. Por Deus, que pecado é esse que te faz sentir-se no céu? Não pode ser pecado. E se for eu já estou condenada a pecar pelo resto dos meus dias, se ela me permitir.

Eu queria beija-lá, mas eu tinha medo também. Eu nem sei o que quer de mim me olhando jeito. E passei de "me sentir um nada perto dela" para "me sentir um tudo – e de tudo – perto dela". Minhas batidas estavam desenfreadas e eu conseguia sentir meu coração pulando quase para fora. Eu sentia tudo ao mesmo tempo. O tom rosado em minha pele me entregava por inteira e, talvez, ela soube ler e beijou-me. Tão calmo que demorei a sentir seus lábios firmes sobre os meus. Ela agarrou meus braços com leveza e me puxou para perto de si. Beija-lá era além dos meus sonhos, indescritivelmente eu estava em seus braços, em sua sala, com tudo contribuindo, novamente. Eu precisava me mostrar mais segura mas tinha algo me incomodando e ela souber ler, também. Cessando o beijo que ela mesmo iniciou.

"O que há de errado?"

"Eu não sei. Isso tudo parece errado".

"Você e eu? Ou você se relacionando com sua chefe?"

Descobri que estou apaixonada pelo senso de humor desta mulher.

"Nós". — Respondi um pouco embaraçada com a situação. "Eu com minha chefe…"

"Não há nada de errado. Se estamos com vontade, seja lá do que for, nós apenas fazemos".

E pela sua decisão e confiança também.

"Você é linda e além de tudo é um ser humano incrível. Realmente é. Não é nada com você, é que…"

"Tem medo?"

"Eu deveria ter?"

"Sim… Eu gosto de algemar pessoas". — Ela riu baixinho e eu senti medo, de novo, até ela se explicar. "Estou brincando. E você só deve estar com muitas dúvidas mas, ouça bem, quando sentimos atração por alguém nós temos mania de procurar mil motivos para não continuar algo com aquela pessoa. E nos culpamos por estar atraída justamente por essa pessoa. Não é como se tivéssemos culpa e também não é como se fossemos casar bem aqui, entende? Nós só queremos isso agora, não importa o que, mas nós queremos".

"É difícil para mim".

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu tenho dúvidas. E você não é uma mulher que conheci numa noite dessas. É complexo. Você é nova e inteligente, parece saber de tudo. E seu olhar é firme, seu sorriso é sempre confiante e isso me deixa insegura". — Abaixei a cabeça e ri de minha incrível mania de ser ridícula. - "É um pouco esquisito, eu sei, mas pensa bem, no meu lugar você não se sentiria da mesma forma?"

"Não".

"Devia ter imaginado, você é toda segura de si". — Revirei os olhos, sendo-boa-com-nada.

Rihanna, como gostava de ser chamada fora do "ambiente de trabalho", sorriu e caminhou em direção a porta e tudo em seu corpo se remexia de uma forma singular, era tudo em seu perfeito estado de bem, de novo. Ela esticou suas mãos e por um momento achei que ela agarraria aquela maçaneta e me deixaria em sua sala mas, a única coisa que fez foi levar os dedos ao interruptor e desligar as luzes. Respirei fundo e a encarei tentando ler em seu semblante o que pretendia. Ela caminhou em minha direção novamente, ereta, do jeitinho que sua postura sempre fora, mas desviou os passos em direção às cortinas e deixou as persianas em nível médio. Nem muito abertas, nem muito fechadas. A claridade era quase nula agora e quando a olhei novamente estava com um controle em suas mãos, e uma música ambiente começou a rolar pelos auto-falantes que eu mal sabia da existência, pois, eram minimamente escondidos.

"Assim você não me vê. Nem meus olhos medonhos e meu sorriso pavoroso".

Ela sorriu e ali pude notar que eu ainda conseguia ver os dois. Seu sorriso e seus olhos. E seu corpo que se desenhava perfeitamente com a meia luz que vinham da sacada.

"Eu ainda consigo ve-los".

"Uh, você estraga as coisas dessa forma".

 _Eu tenho esse dom!_ Quase gritei de tão espontâneo que era.

Ela pegou em minhas mãos como um cortejo. Eu sorri, mais para mim do que para ela, e me levantei.

"Podemos fingir que sou apenas uma mulher que você conheceu em uma noite dessas. Prometo ser gentil"

"Você já é suficientemente gentil, eu diria".

"Venha cá, vamos dançar. Você me fala sobre você, como se não me conhecesse, e eu finjo que escuto mas estou só estarrecida em seus lábios".

"Oh sim, entendi. Posso começar?"

"Se soltou rápido".

"Eu me dou bem com palavras. Mas talvez você descubra meu desjeito com os passos ritmados".

"Então se solte. Eu vou lhe guiar, não é difícil".

"Tudo bem".

Ela começou segurando em minhas mãos, mantínhamos determinada distância e eu estava confortável e solta até ali. Conseguia colocar as palavras certas enquanto olhava em seus olhos e dançava em seu ritmo. Milagres acontecem. Ela parou e se aproximou levando o quadril de um lado para o outro, nem parecia que dançava com alguém bem a sua frente, tamanha era sua despreocupação. Quando esbarrou em meu corpo, sorriu, e me agarrou pelos braços.

"Agora sim. Típico de danças em noites quaisquer".

Ela encaixou suas pernas nas minhas e devagar, rebolava para que eu a acompanhasse. Mas minhas pernas tremiam e era quase impossível acompanhar seus movimentos. Suas mãos passaram em meus ombros e se fecharam em minha nuca. Sua testa descansou em minha. E eu sentia sua respiração descompassada em meu rosto. Ela estava ali, liberta, dançando sobre mim como se nada importasse e eu mal conseguia acreditar que tudo isso era real.

Ela realmente sabia de tudo. E realmente era segura de si.

Seu corpo entrava em atrito com o meu de forma síncrona com o som que ecoava e meus olhos se apertavam em resposta ao estímulo que ela fazia sem dificuldade alguma. Mas apressadamente eu os abria, não poderia perder nem um segundo daquela cena. Me perguntava se essa dança, que deveria ser apenas uma dança, a enlouquecia como estava me enlouquecendo. Tudo em seu pleno estado de bem. A música, a luz quase que nula, seu corpo, seus movimentos e sua segurança. Era impossível não enlouquecer diante de tudo. Eu estava com a mulher que me fez abrir os olhos para coisas inusitadas sobre a área que eu tanto amava. Passei a amá-la. A área e ela. Não de um jeito vamos-casar-bem-aqui, mas de um jeito vamos-casar-bem-aqui-e-me-ensina-tudo-o-que-sabes. Ela me fascina, desde o primeiro dia. Talvez eu seja só alguém com quem ela está curtindo o momento pois sentiu atração e que mal tem? Me resta aproveitar o privilégio de estar com alguém que sinto atração desde que coloquei os olhos pela primeira vez. E com toda certeza que tinha naquele momento e deixando de lado todas as inseguranças que são parte da minha vida inteira, eu a beijei. Beijei como se precisasse de seu beijo para sobreviver. Ela me retribuiu e percebi que a sensação da dança era recíproca.

Eu sentia seu quadril remexer em minhas mãos, ainda ao som da música que eu já não conseguia distinguir. Ela me intrigava e cada movimento certeiro fazia com que um arrepio me percorresse a espinha. Ela pegou novamente em minhas mãos, que estavam acompanhando seu rebolado, e colocou-as no fecho de seu vestido. Tremi. Abri os olhos meio aos beijos e sua íris mel-verde-eu-não-sei, encaravam as minhas, me perguntei por quanto tempo. E seus olhos pareciam me implorar para fazer o que sua mão me ordenava. Eu o fiz, desastrosamente, mas fiz. Descobri que não tenho jeito com fechos. E ela sorriu ao perceber. Mas quando o desfiz por inteiro me senti vitoriosa. Só até olhar em seus olhos de novo. Que diabos tem neles que me enfraquecem? Fechei os meus e respirei fundo, logo abrindo-os novamente e mordendo os lábios de nervosismo.

"Precisa de ajuda?" — Assenti com a cabeça e inocentemente acabei por achar que ela faria todo o trabalho pra mim. E ela apenas fechou os olhos.

Como consegue me ler desta forma? Eu sou um livrinho qualquer, desses clichês, que a gente sabe do início qual será o fim? Provavelmente sim. E não pude negar que sua ajudinha me fez ter coragem de arrastar as alças de seu vestido por seus ombros. E ele rapidamente escorregou por seu corpo. E literalmente por seu corpo. Nada mais a cobria. De repente perdi o sentido, estava planejando retirar o restante de sua roupa de uma única vez e aproveitar que seus olhos não me intimidavam mais. Mas fui pega pela surpresa mais bonita e ela me olhou confusa quando viu que nem um sonzinho se quer eu emitia, embora estivesse boquiaberta. Perfeito estado de bem. Seu corpo era desenhado nos mínimos detalhes e eu poderia jurar que o som que saía dos auto-falantes sincronizava perfeitamente com o momento. Estar ali diante dela, nua, sem pudor e com essa maldita confiança, me deixava travada. Como uma pré-adolescente. Me aproximei para me sentir um pouco menos ridícula e fraca mas apenas o suficiente para que ela me puxasse com leveza pelos braços e sorrisse pra mim com o cantinho de seus lábios. Apressadamente, desabotoou minha camisa lisa e deixou um beijo em meu colo, suspirei com o contato inesperado. Logo suas mãos estavam deslizando minha saia para baixo, que caiu em meus pés. Rihanna entrevou os olhos em mim como quem lê a alma. Dessa vez não senti medo, apenas vontade de viver tudo o que eu pudesse naquele momento, com aquela mulher. E me agarrei a ela com vontade de nunca mais soltar. Ela me segurou pela cintura e voltou a dar alguns passos junto à música. Uma de suas mãos foram até o fecho de meu sutiã. Ela era boa com fechos. Foi rápida, quando notei estava a ajudando a retirá-lo por inteiro e logo estava sem eles. Grudei meu corpo no dela e meus lábios nos dela. Gelei. O meu corpo inteiro tremeu e ela percebeu e sorriu em meus lábios. Sorri também. Com os poros todos eriçados e sentindo os seus se eriçarem com minhas mãos em sua pele nua. E continuava com os passos, eram lentos agora e eu poderia gravar essa cena. Daria um bom filme. Eu assistiria – feito Histórias Cruzadas, As Branquelas ou Procurando Nemo – incansavelmente.

Devagar, ela me levou até o espaçoso sofá, se sentando primeiro. A vi suspirar e depois segurar em minhas mãos. Me fazendo parar em frente à ela. Me beijou abaixo do umbigo, meu estômago grunhiu e os músculos de minha barriga se contraíram quando prendi todo ar possível em meus pulmões. Como se quisesse checar que seu trabalho estava indo bem, seus dedos estacionaram no tecido fino, úmido, que me cobria. Muito úmido, eu diria. Sentia que a qualquer momento fosse me derreter ali, minhas pernas não me sustentavam mais e Rihanna passou a circundar seus dedos, certeiros que eram, me fazendo gritar. Gritar mesmo. E agarrar seus cabelos com força apertando os olhos na mesma intensidade. Eu a queria inteira ali. Ela parou, sem me dar tempo para protestar, e retirou o tecido que acabara de estragar ainda mais. Senti mais frio, medo, ansiedade e vontade. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. E saber que ela queria tudo ao mesmo tempo também me confortou. E tive a certeza quando ela me fez sentar em suas pernas. Me beijou devagar, como da primeira vez. E parecia pensar em algo mas, infelizmente eu não tinha o dom de ler pessoas como ela tem. Eu não tinha muitos dons que ela tem. Me perguntava se ela sabia deles ou se ela apenas o utilizava sem saber que eles existem.

"Seus pensamentos estão interferindo os meus". — _Viu!?_

"Me desculpe". — Descansei meu rosto em seu peito.

"Eu não sei o que fazer. Estou perdida em sua perfeição, talvez".

Eu sorri e ela se encolheu ao sentir o ar em seu pescoço. A beijei ali. E sabia que não encará-la me encorajava. Continuei a beijá-la no mesmo lugar e mexi os quadris sobre suas pernas. Ela me segurou em um impulso e gemeu estridente. Sua boca estava colada em meu ouvido, e eu conseguia ouvir todos os seus sons maravilhosos. O atrito entre suas pernas e meu sexo me fazia querer gemer desenfreadamente. Me segurava para manter o controle e quando falhava absurdamente fazia questão de depositar todos meus sons em seus ouvidos. Em resposta ela friccionava suas mãos em minhas pernas, deixando marcas em minha pele clara. Rihanna me leu, pela quinquagésima vez naquele dia e me segurou firme para que eu parasse, ela sabia que eu poderia chegar ao ápice a qualquer momento. Uma de suas pernas transpassou as minhas e ela me olhou, também pela quinquagésima vez. Eu mordi os lábios e ela os beijou, com força. Suas mãos me puxaram para si e nossos corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente. Perfeito estado de bem. Seu sexo no meu. Seu corpo sustentando o meu e o prazer nos sustentando. Ela rebolava deliciosamente em mim e eu nela. Suas mãos me puxavam o cabelo e eu perdia cada vez mais a força. Seus sons eram música para os meus ouvidos e era a única que eu conseguia escutar naquele momento. Ela me tinha inteira e entregue, sentia uma de suas mãos em meus seios, logo sua boca. Ela fazia tudo sozinha neste ponto, eu sou fraca e não me dou bem com o prazer que essa mulher me proporciona. Eu me dou bem com gemer, contorcer-se um pouco e puxa-la cada vez mais para mim. Ela parece gostar e geme e se contorce comigo. E goza comigo, no mesmo instante. E me abraça com toda força que lhe resta. Ela realmente sabia de tudo.

Descobri com ela o significado de perfeito-estado-de-bem.


End file.
